Of Broom Closets and Time Travel
by Rubber-duckiesofdoom
Summary: Harry and Ginny switch places in time with Harry's parents, and this time, there's no Dumbledore to save them. For last chapters, see my profile. EternalEcho will most likely be posting them for me sorry for the inconveneince! Check out her stuff too!
1. Unexpected Brooms and Scarring Friends

A/N: Hey I just randomly had this idea. It seemed like it would be good last night. But oh well, I suppose it's a homework excuse, right? Of Broom Closets and Time Travel 

There is a special roving broom closet that the founders built. If two lovers, on the time of the same day in the same month kiss at the same time there, they switch times with each other. Harry and Ginny were currently snogging in it, quite unaware of the changes that were taking place around them. When they stopped to catch their breath, Harry tripped on a broom he was sure wasn't in their before. Curious, he looked around. Brooms were everywhere – there was one place you could move, and he and Ginny were currently standing in it.

They heard footsteps and the voices of a three boys outside the door, and peaked out to check whom it was. Both blinked a few times, but didn't have time to give each other the puzzled looks that played on their faces before a loud yell came from what seemed to be a seventeen year old Sirius.

"James Potter and Lily Evans get your arses out of that broom closet – we know you're in there and we all have homework that needs help so OUT"

Following the rather funny sounding outburst there were a few mumbles that seemed to come from Remus and Peter (When Harry saw the stinking rat, he felt his anger spark, but a comforting hand on his shoulder eased the murderous thoughts running through his head.)

Silently deciding to play the parts until they had time to figure out what the hell was going on, Ginny, rather regretfully, did a spell to take out the wonderfully purple streak she had applied to her hair that morning, and both changed their eye colors by looking at the others' eyes seeing as those were the exact colors they were aiming for in their own eyes.

Ginny, always the quick thinker, strode out and began berating the three boys with, "DO YOUR OWN BLOODY HOMEWORK"s and the occasional interesting torture methods she would use on them if they ever asked to cheat off her again.

None of them looked particularly bashful – it seemed that they were used to such answers to cheating pleas, if not enjoyed being screamed at. Ginny shuddred without realizing it – she had noticed the devious glint resting in Sirius' eyes. It would seem that although in her time, when he had always had the hollow look of a man who was continuously running from the law, he had the same expressioins that she could notice within seconds. She could always tell from his eyes.

"Sirius Black, don't you dare try anything, much less lie, because I know that look – and you are NOT going to get away with that plan of yours, whatever it is."

"Me! Plan against you! Never, dear Lily, however – I DID put together something for you two 'sweethearts'"

Laughter sprang from Sirius' lips, causing the spectators to flinch. Nothing had happened yet, but Remus and Peter knew what was inside the box, and James and Lily would NOT be happy when they saw it. In fact, Peter decided to run, knowing anybody whose eyes would twinkle at the looks on their faces would be in deep trouble. You don't mess with two angry lovers, especially if they happen to be Lily Evans and James Potter. Nope – it just didn't happen.

Bemused, Harry opened it. Inside was a magically put together scrap book of the two's "famous wedding" that wouldn't happen for years. Sirius seemed to have constructed their whole lives for them. However, neither really cared. Harry spoke up first and said:

"Mate, you think I'm going to wear lilac velvet on my WEDDING DAY! Maybe for Halloween, but… that's just weird."

Sirius, who, despite the evil grin on his face, had been holding his breath and exhaled slowly, taking pleasure of the abcense of fists and screams. He knew that it would have been a bad idea if (god forbid) either of the couple ceased to find it amusing. However, both seemed to not really care.

Deciding it was time to make their departure, Harry asked Ginny in the most seductive voice he could muster if she would go to the library with him. She silkily agreed and left Sirius and Remus looking as if the exchange of words had scarred them for life and beyond.

A/N: What do you think? Horrible, okay, good? R&R please! I'd love to know what you people think about this, and if my Hermione fic is so horrible I should just take it off. Dankashen! (Thank you in German… I think. Well, some language)


	2. No Dumbledore

A/N: Don't kill me. I had the flu for a week. And school… which I should think should be a good enough excuse, I mean – it's the definition of evil, and when dealing with evil, you just don't have time to write!  
OF BROOM CLOSETS AND TIME TRAVEL

Lily and James came apart and looked around. 'Where the hell are those brooms?' They both thought. They sighed and walked out. It was pretty much the same, except the old tapestry that used to hang outside was gone.

Venturing out, the two seventeen year olds began heading back to the Gryffindor Common room. They both had a crazy pile of potions, charms, and transfiguration that they had yet to complete, and tomorrow they happened to have all three.

However, James was a little bit freaked as the walk back became increasingly odd. They saw Filch who seemed to age at least twenty years stalking around school, murmuring to a cat that seemed to be called Mrs. Norris.

It was the last straw when a rather gangly redhead and frizzy brown haired girl came rushing up to them.

"Oy, Harry James Potter – Ginerva Weasley – might we ask why you two felt the need to lock us in a broom closet for 5 hours!"

Lily gave James a questioning look and replied

"Well…erm… you two needed some alone time to get together?"

(she was guessing of course, and had no idea how right she was). The other Gryffindors whose names were still unknown to the time travelers put Jelly Legs on the two of them and walked away holding hands and whispering.

James, turning to his gorgeous girlfriend inquired,

"Do you have a feeling something is wrong here?"

She two was stunned at being called Ginerva Weasley for two reasons. One is that she only knew one Weasley who was Arthur Weasley, who was all together nice, but a bit off his rocker about muggles, and also, that Ginerva is the most horrible name a parent could come up with, and felt sad for the girl who had been daubed it.

Quickly, Lily said the counter-jinx and the two headed off to the only place they could think of – the Room of Requirements. They watched as another door sprang up next to a pink lace curtain that was already there (neither wanted very much to know what was going on in THAT room!) and preceded to open their own rather heavy oak one that was far more handsome than the other door which, unfortunately, was not sound proof.

Inside was different than either imagined it would be. Lily had been thinking books. Lots of books. With information about alternate worlds, port keys, time travel, Hogwarts. Just… books. James – well, James had really been thinking of how it would be convenient for him if it just happened to be a very tight space… but this was a small humble room, with plain walls and a marble floor. In the middle was a very squishy couch and what seemed to be a photo album.

Together, very carefully, they opened it. A note fell out from inside written in an untidy scribble that make them both think of that young gamekeeper, Hagrid, for some reason. James read it out loud.

_To Harry James Potter, Third Bed in the Hospital Wing, Hogwarts:_

_Harry,_

_I am so sorry about this whole ordeal. If it wasn't for me an my big mouth about Fluffy, ye would have never had to save the Sorcerer's Stone. Although Professor Dumbledore tells me you did a nice clean job of it (although it is rather sad that Quirrell was really out to get ye, but he always seemed a bit funny te me). I know your parents would have been proud to see you. Ye did a great thing Harry, a great thing. Lily an James would've been proud – you are a true Potter. _

_Hagrid_

_P.S. I took the day off te make this album – collected photos of yer parents from their old friends, ye know? I don care what Dumbledore said though, I should've been packing my bags. Great man, Dumbledore. _

Stuttering for the first time in her life, Lily squealed, "What did that mean James?"

James had no idea, and felt just as struck dumb and Lily sounded. Stating this, they turned to the book. "I suppose we should look at it, how many surprises could we come across anyhow?"

Lily opened the leather cover to find a picture of what seemed to be their wedding, labeled such with the same scribble. Continuing on without a word, Lily discovered pages upon pages of James with Lily, either or both with a young baby boy, Sirius, Remus, Peter – all their old friends. The pictures seemed endless, but finally she came to a blue velvet divider. Turning the page, she found even more pictures. An exact replica of James, but sporting her own sparkling eyes, stood a boy with the bushy haired girl and gangly redhead. It read _Me, with Hermione and Ron, after defeating Tom Riddle in Second Year_. Another picture held her attention, a single portrait of a girl with exquisite red hair bounding down her back, brown glittering eyes, and a warm smiley that was as sweet as honey. James stated bluntly, "Lil, She looks just like you." It was labeled in what seemed to be "Harry"s hasty cursive _My own beautiful Ginerva _(This was crossed out with emerald green ink and written over was "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME-")_ Ok-Ginny- Weasley_. More pictures, but the one that captivated the moment the most was one of Professor McGonagall, though noticeably older and more tired, weeping at what was labeled _Professor Dumbledore's award ceremony for the Order of Merlin, First Class, and… his funeral_.

The 17 year olds looked at each other and whispered simultaneously, "Dumbledore – dead?" He had been the number one savior on both lists for this crazy ordeal. But now he was dead – was Hogwarts even safe for them? No idea where they would go or what they would do, the two stumbled out of the room, both feeling sad, lost, and cold. Something that neither was used to feeling at their true home. This wasn't Hogwarts without Dumbledore.


	3. A friendly chat with Snape

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I went to Barbados (!) for a few days and didn't have time to write until the plane ride back where, conveniently, the only blank piece of paper was sorrowfully ripped out of an incredible book I had just finished. So enough with the excuses, here's the third chapter, enjoy! – Oh, and major(ish) cursing in this chapter, just to warn y'all.

Of Broom Closets and Time Travel 

Once out of hearing range, Ginny turned to Harry and whispered, with ferocity that he had not seen since Ron had stolen her pink teddy bear PJs and hung them in the great hall for revenge for some prank she had pulled on him, "What the hell is going on here?"

To tell the truth, Harry had no idea what to think was happening. What he did realize was that whatever _was_ happening, they should first try the "Hermione Approach" as Ginny called it, and hit the library. He slowly replied, "Well, you asked me to accompany you to the library, my fair lady, so shall we not make our way there?"

Glaring and his tone, which they both knew well annoyed her to all ends of the earth, Ginny shrugged and turned abruptly to get to the shortcut. Neither had any idea what to expect, seeing as all they knew was that they were pretending to be Harry's parents until a better plan came their way, and that it seemed they were in some kind of replica of Hogwarts from around twenty years ago.

As the two made their way to the library, both pondered what they were supposed to look up. There wouldn't be any information on Voldemort, except what was in all the books – Harry makes Voldemort disappear, Harry becomes a worldwide celebrity, Harry goes to live with evil muggle people. Old news. Nor would there be any information on being called your father's and boyfriend's mother's names by people you only know when they are twenty years older, or even dead.

So finally, at the entrance, without speaking, both turned around and headed towards the lake, which is where the couple generally headed when they needed to think, or rather come up with plots to get Ron and Hermione together. According to Dean, who had put quite a lot of money into one of the Gryffindor pools that they would get together by Easter, should bloody well be soon, because the whole common room was sick of hearing them fight when they all knew they should be snogging each other senseless.

However, when they peaked behind a rather pretty bush overflowing with blue flowers, they encountered a scene that was not very reassuring to Harry and Ginny's situation. Severus Snape, formerly (Harry stopped a second at that. Was he formerly, since he **was**, or would be, or… mentally kicking himself, he forced his eyes to behold the horror taking place.) potions master, was cursing a poor first year with countless spells that, out of the ones that Harry knew, were extremely painful. He seemed to be yelling about not completing the task set out, and "Being an insufferable jerk that should be put to sleep, for all he's worth."

Suddenly, Ginny broke free from Harry's reassuring grip on her shaking hands.

"Oh no you don't you asshole! How can you do that to a first year! We all know you don't have any human feelings, but this poor kid! You are evil Severus Snape, a complete bastard if I ever knew one! I wish I never met you, and I wish you never were even born. Go fuck off!"

"Ah, hello Lily. Sticking up for the poor wittle Ravenclaw goody goody, are we? We aren't you an angel. Go fuck yourself off, and stop your eavesdropping. Or else, Johansson here won't be the only one who will suffer my… displeasure." (A/N: So… who can tell me which book that's from?)

By now, Harry could feel the blood rising to his face. How dare he speak like that to Ginny! How dare he speak like that to his _mother_. He had never trusted Snape, no matter how much Dumbledore told him to, no matter how important to the order he was, he was always just a git who's been dipped in fresh grease to him.

"Snape, stay away from them both, or else you'll suffer _my_ displeasure, which, sadly for you, is a lot more important because, I'm the head boy, and can put you in as much detention as I like."

Grabbing hold of a still steaming Ginny, and motioning with his head to the little kid that it was okay to go now, He stomped off. Severus Snape would NOT do this to them. He would make sure of it. For Ginny, for his parents, but most importantly, for himself. He wanted revenge. And if he wanted revenge, he was getting it.

Pulling Ginny by the arm back towards the lake, Harry was busy fuming over what had just happened. He had no idea how he was going to execute a perfect prank against that complete git, seeing as, alas, the Weasley twins had not yet been born, and therefore, had not created there marvelous products yet. This was going to take a while. But Harry told himself resolutely, 'I may have no idea what the hell is going on here, but that's okay. As long as I go to the library tomorrow as soon as possible. This is going to take planning, and I need a perfect spell for color changing.' Rubbing his hands together in a sort of morbid glee, Harry laughed a truly maniacal laugh and raced off to play chess with the giant squid (a skill he had acquired over the years somehow).

A/N: Ok, okay. I know this wasn't the best or longest chapter, far from it. But I really wanted to get it out, even though it isn't that good. I promise if I have time before the next one I'll revise it. I swear…ish. Well, I'll try.

Marguerida – I figured Dumbledore was just too….smart. He'd figure out what was going on in no time, and what's the fun in that? I might make him be around in the Marauders' time, but not being able to help or something. Wow, I love being able to make evil decisions and put my characters through hell. Fun, fun, fun.

**Angel of the Elements - I'm alternating POVs, which is a little confusing, but makes it easier to do cliffies, since everybody knows you'll have to wait a whole two chapters to see what is going to happen. And don't worry, they're confused.**

**katjajett - I've thought of it, but I think I'm going to have them not tell anybody... maybe. I don't know. Not to organized, am I?**

**Eternal Echo - You're not the only one who's all mind-boggled out about time travel. I am confused about what's going on, and this is my own damn story. GAH**

**Tanydwr - See. Spelling my one and only F-ish sorta grade besides "returns homework on time". Thanks for the correction though, if I have time I'll correct it.**

**Lil Lillian 14 - Wow. "The old bat is dead". Very... interesting... response. **


	4. The Evils of Dolcezza Ammalata

A/N: I'm not sure if this update took a long time. I didn't really keep track of when I last updated. Ah well. Oh, and I hope you all did your homework (which wasn't really assigned, but for my sake, pretend it was and you're just late) and reviewed Carol of the Bells, my new 1-shot! Anyhow, I'm procrastinating. Oh, and it's time for another chapter with Lily and James.

Of Broom Closets and Time Travel 

The two teenagers wandered back to the common room in quiet. They held each other's hands at one point, but neither could muster the courage to ask 'what next?' The first living (well, not really living, but at least talking) person they saw was Nearly Headless Nick (James had always called NHN, which annoyed him to a great extent. Oh, how fun that had been.)

However, for some reason, Nick scolded them. He spoke very stiffly to James, telling him that it was bad enough the Headmaster had died, he did _not_ need to bring back unnecessary memories of James and Lily. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Perhaps you think you have a right, because they are your parents. But did you ever think, that perhaps, I miss them dearly? Do you have no sympathy for me!" he preached, then primly turned around and floated through a painting, much to the flower maidens' discomfort. Neither James had no idea what was going on, so he motioned that they should keep going.

Finally, the two reached the fat lady, who seemed to have lost some weight, with bags under her eyes, and her always-elegant hair mussed up. James mentally slapped himself – how could he forget the map! Now he had no way to gain entrance. What would they do?

Suddenly, two girls pushed past Lily, one with golden hair and pale eyes, another with black hair and eyes. Both were rather pretty, but wore sneers. They muttered the password, "Governo corrotto" and sped into the room, ignoring Lily's innocent call of "Have a nice day!"

The fat lady called after the two girls, who were named "Lavender Brown and Parvatti Patil" that that was no way to treat her, and to get right back out her and close the portrait nicely. They did not come back out, and so Lily repeated the password, and walked to their favorite chairs in the corner, only to find them occupied by the two beastly girls they had just met.

"Parvatti" was whispering about Fudge. James creped up and listened from behind the chair. He didn't like what he heard.

"I can't believe Fudge is taking over this place!"

"I know. I mean, not like I liked Dumbledore, but remember Umbridge? That bitch was horrible, and if Fudge tries to replace the teachers here, I'll be so mad!"

"Yes, but he is doing the right thing. Dumbledore was driving the school to the dogs. It is probably the best thing he could've done."

James turned away, disgusted. How could they say that! If Fudge was that blundering Hufflepuff he remembered, there was no way Dumbledore could be outranked by him. What a disgrace to his memory!

Turning back to listen one last time, he heard Lavender whispering to Parvati, "I heard he wants to replace McGonagall with that Ministry woman, what's her name? Oh yeah, Docezza Ammalata."

James felt sick to his stomach now. How DARE Fudge replace McGonagall with that woman – she was evil. Worse than that Umbridge woman! The very nerve…

He stalked back across the room where Lily had found seats in front of the fireplace to retell what he had heard of the conversation. At the mention of Ammalata, she, too, looked queasy. She knew what Ammalata was capable of doing; she had listened to the horror story James had told her about what that woman had done to Remus.

It was no wonder she was a Slytherin, after all…

-Flashback-

"James! How could you do that to Docezza? Just because she's a Slytherin, you have no reason to –"

"_Excuse me, Lily, but I have every reason to do whatever I want to that bitch."_

"_Well, tell me, dear, what those oh-so-good reasons are then."_

_Lily had thought she had won that argument. How wrong she had been._

"_Fine, Do you promise **never** to tell Remus that I told you? He doesn't want people knowing."_

_Well of course, she promised. Days later, she still wished she hadn't. What she was told was horrible. _

"_Well, of course I do. Out with it."_

_How Lily hated those words now. They unleashed horrors that should never happen, much less be known._

_So, James began the story._

"_Dolcezza is Remus' cousin. She knows about this, erm, disfigurement he has. It's a problem with his face – you see, he was born with an eye problem; He didn't have an… eyelid on one of them. It was a huge problem. Finally, he got it…fixed, but she never forgot. One day, over the summer, she started calling him all these names. Finally, she started punching and kicking him. She threw quite a lot of spells. Just because of this one disfigurement. She was horrible. He was so badly hurt, that he was knocked out for days. His lungs almost collapsed. She almost killed him. That's why I want to kill that freaking bitch. How could she do that, Lily, how! He is such a great friend – and she does that to him. How?"_

_James was now crying. What Lily didn't know, and wouldn't for many years, is that he had lied, for the first time in his life, to her. He knew Lily was a great witch, but honestly could not trust her yet with Remus' secret. It had been his to tell anyway. _

_Lily was shell-shocked. How could she do that! Because of a fixable, stupid, birth problem, she almost killed one of her best friends. She didn't have many friends, and the Marauders were her closest ones, for some odd reason. But deep in her heart, even before James, Remus had always been the first to understand where she was coming from. All because of that stupid problem…._

_She would have revenge on Ammalata. Someday, somehow. She would. And Dolcezza would be sorry that she was ever born._

-End of Flashback—

"James, what the hell is going on? I just want to go home."

Lily hugged her knees, and cried.

**Responses:**

**Marguerida – I might have to have a small character death, just to make a point or something, I dunno. Don't worry though, nobody's going to die who's really important. Probably some poor, random, nameless Hufflepuff dude or something. Lol, perhaps I'll write a fic called "The poor, random, nameless OC" or something. Ooh thank you! That would be fun, fun, fun! Keep on reading, there's more good stuff (I hope!) on the horizon!**

**Angel of the Elements – Yes, strawberry lip-gloss is very good. Although I rather like kiwi too…**

**Spike blade – Soon enough? Probably not, but… um…. Well, to bad, I'm the author here (mwahahahaaaa)… Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! (sighs. Damn. I seem to do that to a lot of people. LOL.)**

**EternalEcho – It's a bit longer… sort of.**

**ABLONDERhErMiOnE – What is it with you and calling me Crazy Duck of Doom and Ducky Person? Ah well, I rather like those names. So whatever. But see, I'm continuing! What gave you the idea that I wasn't? AHHHH Monki Magic! Must run and hide! Okay, sorry. I'm hyper on… well, actually nothing. Haven't eaten for twelve hours. Ah. Perhaps that's it. I like to eat constantly… Must go eat….**

A/N: Did you realize who I "forgot" to say had no idea what was going on? A brownie to whoever knows what I'm talking about, or who, rather. I know the excuse for why we all have to hate Dolcezza Ammalata is rather lame, but I'm brain-dead, okay? Listen, if I think of anything better, I promise I'll change it. Okay? Don't forget to review!

Another A/N that I wanted to make look important so you would all read it: Reviewers are my friends. I like them. Un-reviewy people annoy me. And ask any of my friends, if you annoy me, I'll annoy you, and I was told by my best friend to put "Annoying" on the back of my sports shirt. Get my point? Actually, I ended up putting "Dumb Blonde"…. But… whatever, that really doesn't matter, does it?


	5. A secret with Remus Lupin

A/N: Please don't murder me! I know, I'm evil. Ah well, sucks for you all cause I'm also the author! MWAHAHAHA. LOL, hope you like this chappie, it might not be as good though – I lost the outline of the story, so I also forgot what was supposed to happen now. Ah well.

Of Broom Closets and Time Travel 

Ginny sighed. What to do with Harry? One second he was an angsty teen, the second a raving lunatic who enjoyed playing chess with the squid (He had told Ginny about hearing that his mum, on many occasions, said she would've gone out with the Giant Squid rather than his father, so Ginny thought this was probably his way of getting to know his mum's possible date. Yep, he was an oddball all right. But she loved him for it.)

She had been busy musing about Harry when she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned and gasped as Remus pulled her in and promptly started kissing her. While she wasn't thinking, his hands moved up her back to unclasp her bra. This, however, was the line. "REMUS J. LUPIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled in a whisper (A/N: I know, I know. But you guys know what I mean, right?). She didn't want Harry to come, because as soon as he figured out what was going on, she knew he would beat the crap out of Remus. So calmly this time, she asked again, "Remus… why are you kissing me?"

Looking confused he stuttered out a feeble "What do you mean Flower? We've done this for god knows how many years."

"What about Ha-James? What about James."

"What about him? You didn't seem to care that we were still doing this when you two got together at first! What's wrong with a little friendly sex?"

"WHAT! I'M DATING JAMES AND YOU ASK FOR FRIENDLY SEX? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Um, well actually, I didn't ask for it. Don't you remember? You told me this morning that James didn't want to "deflower" you until your wedding night, but you needed some sex. So you told me to meet you here. I mean, we've always done it since fifth year…"

Finally getting the courage to stand up, Ginny quickly did up her bra and looked at Remus.

"I don't know what's going on Remus, at the moment. Please, while I um… figure things out… please, stay away from me."

With that, she left a dumbfounded Remus Lupin, alone in the bushes.

Running to Harry, she hugged him hard and kissed him on the cheek. To be quite honest, she was scared out of her wits. What was going on! How could Lily do that to James? But what she wanted to know most was, "How did this all start?"

After flying down with, for some reason, a branch stuck in her hair, Ginny insisted that Harry leave his game ('Too bad,' he thought remorsefully 'I was winning') and they go to the common room. She had an odd look of terror on her face that she barely masked. But if there's one thing he'd learned about Ginny – if she doesn't say something right away, you're either going to have to wait, or live with not knowing it. Because Ginny was a very… violent (Harry smirked) girl at times.

As she, rather forcefully, lead their way up to the common room, she told him her plan. She decided that to figure out how they acted, they needed to know how people acted around them. Who was friends with whom. How they were expected to treat people. Both knew they couldn't risk their blowing their covers if one of them walked up to an arch-nemesis and started having a friendly chat with him about supper.

Upon their arrival, Harry sat down with Sirius, and Lily, with a girl who had waved her over. Both already had known Sirius, both from the future and earlier that morning. They weren't surprised to see him. But the surprise was for Lily, who found out that the girl whose face she could not quite place was Alice Turner (known to Ginny as Alice Longbottom.) After the rather jolting piece of gossip, which Alice just had to share with Ginny (that Frank, her boyfriend, wanted to shag her that night), Ginny bade her goodbye and whispered into Harry's ear that they needed to talk. She simply said "Astronomy tower, nine P.M., be there or be square." (A saying that Ginny had simply loved from watching Sponge Bob all to much on Hermione's telly over the summer) and sauntered off to god knows where. Harry sighed. His girlfriend was a weird one. Sweet, beautiful, fiery, and a great snogger, yes, but weird.

A/N: How'd you like that tidbit of stuff? To OOC? Well I don't really care – it's not like we know the future Harry/Ginny relationship, or what the young marauders were like hiss spit at evil rat marauder. DIE DIE DIE! Sorry I hate Peter so so so much! Well anyhow, like I was saying, I don't think it's really possible to do people who we don't really know OOC, cause for all we know, it could be true… ish.

Sirius-black-sfan: I think I read your story… I'll check though if I haven't. Glad you're liking it!

EternalEcho: Like I said before, sure you can have the brownie, but there's no way in hell you're finding out what the answer is. I'll tell you after it's relevant, K?

IamSiriusgrl: YAY I'm glad you're liking it!

_Everyone who's RR-ed… keep them coming! And thanks so much for even reading it, it's so cool that people actually think this story's decent enough to review! (Does a happy dance). Click the little blue button – ya know you want to!_

_Cheers,_

_Duckies_


	6. The rather chatty diary of Ginny Weasley

A/N: Ok, ok, I know half you guys hate me. But it's not what it seems! Just keep reading, it'll all be revealed in a few chappies. Don't worry. Lily's not a slut, and Remus isn't a man-whore. LOL Oh, and I'm really happy about all these reviews I have! NOT one flame! YAY! Also, everybody RandR EternalEcho, my first beta, whose stories are all awesome. Especially "On Fire". Read it people, it's a great story!

**Of Broom Closets and Time Travel**

After the good cry that Lily had, she picked herself up. Speaking quietly to James, she told him goodnight. She walked up to the seventh year dorm, but then when she got glares from Parvati and Lavender, she left, wondering why. When she tried the sixth year though, thankfully, it seemed to be the right place.

With an odd little jump in her stomach, Lily realized Ginny's bed was her own one back home. She snuggled in without bothering to take her clothes of – although it might not be in this time, it was a Saturday tomorrow, and therefore she could wear whatever she wanted too. However, when her head bumped against something under the pillow, she found a small emerald book.

Entranced, she opened it. Writing suddenly appeared that held the words: _"Oh hello again Ginny dear! What an odd surprise, I was sure your eyes were brown this morning, and your hair streaked purple. But I suppose that's you dear, always changing. I rather like the green eyes. Although it is a bit sad to see such nice purple die go to waste. But I'm sure you had your reasons. As always, here's your horoscope of the day – you forgot to ask for it this morning, you know dear."_

Lily quickly read it. She did want to know what this girlfriend of Harry's was like before she figured out how to get some information out of the rather chatty book.

_Leo: Today, many things will go differently. You may find an odd faltering in your daily rounds of chores. Perhaps a small matter, but maybe it will change your life. Just maybe. Take heed, you may make false assumptions that make matters worse, but later will put the truth out in the light. _

Lily shivered. For some reason, that sounded oddly like it was altered to her own problems. She quickly thought to herself, "Maybe this is one of those horoscopes that are always right because they are tailored to the person who's reading it."

As if to answer her question, the book answered, "Oh dear, that did sound a little ominous. Are you all right? You didn't do IT with Harry dear, did you?"

Outraged and just a little disgusted at the thought, Lily practically yelled "EW NO!"… However, the diary just chuckled knowingly. Damn book. If it were not for her high reverence for books, that thing would've been ripped up and banished before it could say, "Oh damn".

Flipping through the pages, Lily read a few entries. At random, she stopped at a page that was written in Ginny's fifth year.

_Dear Diary,_

_That scheming rat Percy, who I'm ashamed to call my brother, is now Voldemort's RIGHT HAND MAN! Dumbledore caught him in the act of assisting old Voldy, and after being tested, was reported to be working under his own influence. How could that prat do that! The fucking asshole dreamed big, so he went to Voldemort. For power. How could he! I hate him!_

Lily felt horrible for Ginny, knowing herself what it was like to have a beloved, although rather annoying in Lily's case (and though she didn't know it, Ginny's case too), turn on her. She felt for her – and her parents. She knew Arthur and Molly, and knew they would be disgusted and embarrassed. She went on to read the next page.

_He is missing. Percy, that is. He left us a note telling us to forget the world with Harry Potter, because in the next few years or so, we would have to live in one. We obviously assume that he knows something, is planning. I do hope Harry is okay. He doesn't know it, but I really do love him. For him though now, no longer for the-boy-who-lived. _Lily thought to herself, rather annoyed 'what's up with the nickname? It's stupid. Also, why the HELL do I have to read love rants from his present girlfriend (wherever the hell they are now) about how much she liked him. Ick. She knew enough. However, the date caught her attention. It was the very day (a few years later though, she ruefully thought) that Remus had started acting weird. In a very… un-Remusish way. That was the day he suggested sex. That she hide from James and do… well, that… with him.

Silently she cursed. 'This will take a lot of explaining to James, won't it? Damn.'

**A/N: I really hope you "catch my drift". If not, you're hopelessly bad at putting 2 and 2 together. No offence, I suck at it! LOL. But anyhow, if you don't get it, there'll be more hints in the next chapter! .**

**Tria Marie Val – LOL. I know how you feel. WTF, I know. I was thinking that myself actually, when I wrote it. But whatever, if you can't take it back, put it in the plot, which was really not going anywhere. Glad you still like it! Seeing as once I started getting reviews, I almost stabbed myself with the spatula I was holding from making my awsomeful scrambled eggs (a favorite midnight snack of mine). Sorry, I'm rambling.**

**Angelofevil- Erm yeah, my thoughts on it too. Not my fault. My fricken muse probably found it funny. DAMN YOU EVIL BITCH WHORE MUSE, DAMN YOU!… righty. Sorry I made you mad. As you can see, I made myself mad too. BAD DUCKIES! Keep reading though, I promise it'll get better.**

**LavenderBrown17- LOL you really do like Ron/Hermione… don't blame you, it's my favorite too. Don't worry though! I just have to find a good place for them to come up, but they've only been in different times for a few hours! It will come in at a good time and probably be lots a stuff. Yay glad you anticipated this.**

**IamSiriusgrl- DIE PETER DIE DIE DIE! The flip… I think you can figure it out now!… well I hope anyway.**

**Tondo-the-half-elf- lol whoops almost typed house elf… erm yeah… make sense now? note the spelling, IAMSIRIUSGRL! Lol. Sorry, not for you! well yeah, Lily's not really a slut just that… Oh wait. Never mind. That's the plot, can't really tell you that, now can I?**

**EternalEcho – once again, thanks for being my new (and only) beta! YAY! Lol write your own damn fics I want to read what's gonna happen! starts whining in an annoying voice like a fricken twelve year old or something well anyhow… yeah.**

**JamieProngs – um… I kept going…?…. sorry not much to answer to, really. Anyhow, what is it with song fics! They're almost all either romantic, depressing, or dead on messed up. I mean, what's up with that!**

**Marguerida – Nope, didn't try to shock you. It's just my EVIL BITCHY MUSE WHO LOVES TO SEE ME IN PAIN decided to make me have author's block EXCEPT for that one pitiful idea. But at least there's a reason now, right? And also, Sirius is way to loyal to do that.**

**Angel of the Elements – Disturbing. You betcha. Messed up? Like hell. But I hope good! She's probably gonna tell Harry. Stay tuned!**


	7. How to disturb multiple snog sessions

A/N: Okay. I suck. I should've updated. Explanation at the bottom. Probably .

At nine o'clock, Harry showed up. A bit green, sure, but there.

Apparantly he was more than a bit green. As soon as he walked up Ginny curiously asked, "Harry, what have I told you about eating to much green stuff? I always knew it would turn you green! How did it happen anyhow?"

Disgruntled, he responded, "1. I'm not green! 2. If I were it is only because you have no idea how traumatizing it is to see Severus Snape make out with Narcissa Malfoy… at least I think that's who it is. And 3. GREEN VEGETABLES DO NOT MAKE YOU GREEN! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, DOESN'T MEAN YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DISGRIMINATE AGAINST ME!"

By now, everybody was looking at him. Some random hufflepuffs looked quite startled while slytherins glared.

"Go back to your songfests people. James here is just a little bit… drunk."

Harry glared at her, but decided to continue on with the conversation.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" was his first question. Ginny picked her words carefully and replied, "I just want you to gather Sirius and Peter. I know you hate him, but it's vital. See, -" However, at the statement she had just made, Harry interrupted, quiet confused. "Hun, you forgot Moony. And added Wormtail. Um… are you feeling all right?"

Glaring at him, she snarled, "I'm fine, thank you very much. And I haven't lost my marbles. I just want you to ask about what they think is going on with Remus the past year or so. You're going to do the same with Remus and co. about Sirius, and Sirius and co. about Peter. Understood? Because this is vital."

Although still completely confused, Harry sensed the urgency and nodded. Promising to do so when they got back, the two walked in silence, each planning, although quiet differently.

Remus whined, "Why can't I come though?" for about the millionth time. Exasperated, Harry whispered, "Listen, it's about our.. patronus forms. We have some things to discuss, and you look tired. The full moon's tomorrow Moony. Get some sleep, okay?"

Looking around the room to see if anybody had heard, Moony glared and stalked off. Suddenly, Sirius erupted with questions.

"What was that for, James? Why do you care if he hears?"

"Hey, did you see Cindy tonight? She looked so hot!"

"Did you ever see that movie Grease, James? It's so cool! The guy transfigures an old carbomble into a really cool one! Without magic!"

These came all at once, and after they stopped, there was an odd silence. "Ya know, Sirius, I recon you just like to hear yourself talk."

Sirius pouted and replied, "Is that a problem?"

Harry pondered what the outcome might be when his next words were spoken. "Um, do you think Remus' been a bit… I dunno… weird lately?"

He expected the rat to look horrified, and Sirius to start accusing. However, Peter spoke up slowly. "I think he has been. Have you noticed too then? I hate to say it, but it's like he's making passes at Lily, and I think she's starting to bite back. It's weird. He's acquired this new sort of… pompous-freakiness. And he's obsessed with that Ravenclaw chick Clearwater."

Sirius nodded at this. "Yeah. He's been acting like… a bighead boy. Which doesn't really make sense; I mean… he's always been so humble. Why start to act like a prick now?"

Sensing that the two distraught friends didn't feel like talking much anymore, Harry inquired one last thing. "How long do you think he's been acting weird?"

Their responses came together, although not planned. "Since last summer definitely." James looked at Sirius, and he continued cautiously. "It's like, the first day of term, he walks into the broom closet to get a broom for Filch (Quite silly, he was so sweet to that new caretaker. It's like he knows some secret about him that we don't.) And when he walks out, he starts walking as if he's king of the world. Odd, no?"

'No, it really isn't' thought Harry. 'Why do I feel like this isn't Remus… but who could it be? And why would they do something like this?'

Harry had no idea whatsoever. He bid James' friends goodnight, and trekked up the stairs. Flopping onto his bed, he counted five beds.

'Odd.' He thought to himself. 'I thought the marauders were the only male Gryffindors of their year. Who's that on the other bed, anyhow?'

To Harry's amazement and discomfort (he had not forgotten what the circumstances had been when he had last seen this man) sitting on the bed was Frank Longbottom. Who else could it be? With the round face, glowing brown eyes, and a book that seemed to feature water plants – it had to be.

Harry casually strode over, not sure what James' current status of friendship was with Frank. Frank looked up and looked Harry in the eye.

'Go away, Potter. Isn't it enough that you trapped my girlfriend on the ceiling for 4 hours, but you also wouldn't take her down when you found out that she has a fear of heights? You know, you're really an ass.' With that, Longbottom slammed the curtains closed in Harry's face.

Harry, although appearing calm on the outside was boiling on the inside. He could not imagine that his father could do something so cruel! How could he! Sure, Harry had seen even more about James than he had in Snapes' pensive over the years, but no. This could not be true. Only a complete ass would do that. He knew it. That was not James Potter. I know it.

Jamie Prongs – Um…. Does this make it any clearer? I hope so. Well, it's really a lot easier if you um.. re-read some quotes in book 3. hint. Hint. Hint. Lol.

**EternalEcho - Um… I don't really got anything to say to you. You're my oh so wonderous beta, so I talk to you anyhow. But whatever. Here's your little notey-poo: Umm… nope. Nada. Completely brain dead. Ah well…**

**Tondo-the-half-elf - Does this confirm your idea?**

**IamSiriusgrl - You're close. Ish. But close. I'm glad you liked my chappie.**

**Katjajett – It's fine. Nah, at least not in this fic. In this one (and I think for real), Lily's same year as James. Oh my, she's gonna crush the ickle 6th years, isn't she!**

**Angelofevil – Hm… you… mental institution… not a bad idea! JOKE JOKE! LOL, can't go dissing my reviewers, now can I! Anyhow, I totally understand. If this were somebody else's story, I would've been like WTF is up, I'm never reading this again! Glad you still are though! And thanks for the complimenty!**

A/N: So, what do ya think? I hope you liked it, I know I was really stalling on this one, I Just wasn't sure how I could give hints, yet keep both you guys and the characters oblivious. Yet sort of close. Mwahaha. I'm evil! Well, either way, I'll take Constructive Critisism, random raves about pickles etc., cyber brownies, or whatever else you've got to offer, except flamesers! Yay! BTW, thanks to all my RR-ers. I luv you peeps, wouldn't be able to live w/out ya! Mwah!


	8. A Missing Step

A/N: Hi. Not sure if this took a long time… sorta lost track . well if it did, sorry.

**Of Broom Closets and Time Travel**

'Deep breath in Lily…. Deep breath out…. In….out…Oh hell, why am I even trying to do this? I mean – it's not like this pilates crap ever helped me!' Lily was, to put it…plainly…very nervous.

She had decided that it was now or never. She had to tell James about the weird affair Remus had been having with her. She had a feeling it could help them out of this mess. She was going approach him at breakfast after the mail came (as if they could actually be getting any mail…). She had checked both their scheduals, and both had frees after breakfast. Nobody said that nerves made her any less ready at 5 in the morning for whatever she felt would come. She checked the large clock on the mantle, which read 7:30.

She figured she might as well get the little breakfast possible down that she could before the dreaded conversation, and began to puzzle through the labarynth also known as her school. It was, indeed, difficult – the coats of armor could barely keep still for a day, much less, what, twenty years! She finally threw open the doors to the great hall, pleased that she had completed the exhausting trek without falling through that damn fake step that she seemed to always get caught dangling by her feet in midair at least once each day in the first week.

Lily, at the sight of the great hall, sprinted back up the staircase she had just proudly descended. And fell through the fake step.

'Damn the founders. WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO ME, WHY! DO THEY FIND IT AMUSING THAT IN THOUSANDS OF YEARS A GIRL NAMED LILY EVANS WOULD REPETADLY BE WEARING CRAPPY UNDERWEAR AND OF COURSE, BE FLIPPED UPSIDE DOWN WITH HER SKIRT REVEALING IT! GAHHHHHH"

this time, however, her underwear was not revealed. However, when she realized why, she wasn't exactly very happy…. See, it was because she was falling fast enough to keep it down. Then, she did what all logical, educated, and mentally stable girls would do. She screamed like bloody murder.

She heard a loud crack, felt her head smash against something very cold and hard. Then, she fainted.

James pounded down the stairs. He had just seen Lily fall through a missing step, and plummet into what looked like the dugeons. He was about halfway down when he heard a sickening crack, followed by a moan.

Cursing, he jumped the rest of the stairs and came across Lily, who looked as if she had fallen onto something hard from floors above (which she had). Quickly, he knelt down and tried to pull her up to a sitting position so that he could carry her up to the hospital wing. However, as soon as he touched her, a thundering voice started to speak out of her.

_They are flung into the world_

_Unknowing and afraid_

_Both have secrets that must be revealed_

_To help_

_The world is a harsh place, with many wrongs that must be sorted_

_Or else, the worst shall come_

_These two are the saviors, as their replacements learn more about the saviors than they wish too_

_All in the end will be clear_

_If they stay away from the murky world underneath truth, good shall come_

_But if not, evil shall rule the earth, for years to come_

_Only when those who live now are powder in the ground_

_Will another savior come_

With that, she collapsed once more, leaving James to bring her up, heavy as death, to the hospital wing where a skinny nurse with an unpleasant smile spread her eyes wide at her state and shooed him out to class.

**Marguerida – Sorry. I know this didn't really have to do with Remus, but I needed to bring this into the jumble of problems they're going to have to face.**

**EternalEcho- Ok. It wasn't longer, or better. In fact, it wasn't even really edited cause I figured if I sent it to you, it would take away from your writing time, which would suck for all of us. You totally deserved the compliments. I hope you enjoyed it anyway…**

**Beth5572- OK. Here it is then. "what I write next" (insert music)**

**Tondo-the-half-elf- LOL…. I never remember my ideas either.**

**IamSiriusgrl- Maybe. Maybe not. Hah, sorry, that's for me to know and eventually write so that you can find out (but after me!) lol.**

**Flower Kid- what's a tag? What's his secret? Who's Harry? Just kidding about the last one, don't worry! But the first two, I have no idea. .**

**I hope you all liked this, reviews would be appreciated!**

**-Duckies**


	9. Third person and more

**Jamie Prongs- OK. It was a bit short I guess… sorry… I just came back from a week of skiing, so I figured, might as well pound out a quickie before I leave. I'll try to make this one longer.**

**Eternal Echo- I know. I should've updated/told you I didn't drop off the face of the earth/made the computer work. Ah well. I'm too loveable and cute for you to be mad at me! Heh.**

**IamSiriusgrl- YES! FINALLY SOMEBODY USES THE WORD 'GAH'! I am so relieved – thought I was the only one. My hat off to you!**

**Angel of Elements- OK. I can't tell you if Lily's a seer. I know. Sucks, right? Sorry. That might give away the whole plot line (which, as depressing as it is, has not been deciphered by the author yet. Damn thing is writing itself with very long pauses and no plan whatsoever. The author blames her muse.) But I will tell you this. Somebody wanted to get that prophecy out, and it is convenient to knock out somebody who isn't used to being spoken through by ways of a fall.**

**Marguerida- I'm so glad you're finding this interesting. Perhaps cause I read it far to many times, but I find it a little…. Un-original. I dunno… seems like the plot's been used too much. Ah well, I won't ruin your actually liking of the story! .**

**angelofevil- hah. Btw, I LURVE your penname. So cool! A lot of stuff is going on, so… well yeah, at the moment, most of the messed up things are difficult, but possible to chip away at the meaning. Other things are complete randomness that might someday actually mean something. My story's confusing… cause I like confuddling people. It's fun. Plus then I get reviews telling me to get my ass updating like I should then I feel like I'm needed, and it's a very warm and fuzzy feeling! Lol. Lily may be smarter, but she's not got too much common sense. Like Hermione said in book one, "most wizards haven't got an ounce of common sense"… or something like that. I'm glad you feel like I'm sufficiently responding, I do hate it when people are all vague on me. It annoys me. Please don't get mad again…. cowers in the corner Oh. And thanks for loving my story… but it might be a bit of an inconvenience to both you and my # of reviews if you die….. .**

**Perky Turkey- ah… all knowingness will come with time. BTW… interesting name. It's very… perky. In an odd sort of way.**

**Beth5572- Well. Here's what I write next! Oh, and my mum would be proud if she saw that you said "thank you". Apparently I don't say it enough…. That is so not true. My mum just likes to make me feel guilty.**

**kiwiblue- hehehe indeed. They may be in the blue, but what's the fun of being in the blue if you can't wreck some havoc in between confusing randomness?**

OK. Now that I've used up like, a page worth of answering to reviews, I suppose I've gotta write the story. Damn. Well here goes!

**Third person and more**

Harry was thinking of stuff. To be more specific, he was thinking about how James could be so mean. Was it really in his blood to do that? 'Nah' he thought, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

'In the morning, it was a Saturday. Which sort of made sense since the day before had been a Friday. But not completely. Cause really, who knew in Hogwarts? If doors could change places, why couldn't days change?'

Suddenly, Ginny woke from her odd daydreaming about the days of the week and berated herself for thinking in third person again. 'She does need to go to a shrink, doesn't she? See! Even now she's narrating what's going on in her own mind!'

Now, Ginny was internally yelling so hard that she bumped her head into her canopy post. A strong voice thundered from her mouth (which didn't fit the petite girl, thought the unconscious girl unconsciously **AU. Yes. I did mean that. Sorry. Odd chapter today.** in third person, of course)

_They are flung into the world_

_Unknowing and afraid_

_Both have secrets that must be revealed_

_To help_

_The world is a harsh place, with many wrongs that must be sorted_

_Or else, the worst shall come_

_These two are the saviors, as their replacements learn more about the saviors than they wish too_

_All in the end will be clear_

_If they stay away from the murky world underneath truth, good shall come_

_But if not, evil shall rule the earth, for years to come_

_Only when those who live now are powder in the ground,_

_Will another savior come_

Alice stumbled up to her, half asleep. She looked down and spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"She really does have to stop sleep talking. It gets annoying."

And with that, she walked back to her bed.

* * *

Hours later, Ginny emerged the girls' side wearing a silly blue sweater set with jeans that clung to her ankles.

'Ah, the eighties. The style really did suck, didn't it?'

Was Harry's first thoughts. "Even I know that. Hell! Ron knew that. Who didn't? It is the nineties for god's sake. You can't be a world hero and not know the difference between Gucci and Dior! Honestly… the nerve of his mother…"

Finding that he had just performed a style oriented monologue for the common room and some silly first year was slowly edging away making a cross sign on her forehead, he quickly stopped pacing and told everyone that it was Sirius' fault, who put some unidentified spell on him that would re-appear every now and again. All the people who had been pranked by the marauders (meaning everyone) went back to their lives, except the seventh years, who gave each other sideways glances, knowing there was no way Sirius could've pulled that off.

Ginny raised her eyebrows as far as possible, letting the others think the disappearing eyebrow act was about their mis-believings. The grade settled down again as she sailed past the girl, still making the sign. 'Damn silly people' she thought as she made her way over to Harry and sat down on his lap.

"I have to ask you something. You have to be honest. It's important."

Harry knew what was coming. She was going to ask what had happened last night. He would have to report the disturbing conference. She would probably not like the outcome. He might have to pay for it. Meaning sneaking every period to the kitchen to get her chocolate strawberry malts to comfort her. Meaning getting in trouble with every teacher. Meaning detention with every teacher. Meaning this really sucked.

But what she asked, even he, the world's greatest hero, was not prepared for.

"Can you tell I have a bump on my head? I think I passed out for some reason and I woke up on the floor with my head pounding. It really sucked so I figured it might help to put on some cover-up. But there wasn't much left. So be honest, can you tell?"

"Um…."

"UM! You can then! You're such a bad boyfriend! You aren't supposed to tell me that! Why don't you just let Parkinson fuck you, you darn evil person!"

Ginny had grown up with six brothers, and had acquired a very colorful vocabulary. However, when she got really mad, Harry found that she lost it. Thank god. Half the tower would be deaf if it were not for that. But she still had the basics down no matter what.

"What I mean, love is, that it doesn't-"

She stormed out of the room and rudely slammed the portrait shut in his face. 'Damn. This is going to be a l-o-n-g day, isn't it?' he thought, and stamped out to find his looney girlfriend.

**Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**-Duckies**


	10. Peter Lives

A/N: Hi. I feel SO horrible – I really do. Please bare with me – my muse needs new batteries. Seriously.

Lily was bored. No. Not bored. Due to the rather large bump on her head, she couldn't think of a better word, but knew there was one. Which was seriously annoying her. So she sighed and started to unwrap one of the chocolate frogs that had appeared beside her bed in heaps. She had seen the rather nasty nurse glare at them. Perhaps she should've offered her one…

But then something happened that made her forget all about her delectable chocolate mass of… chocolate. She saw a rat skit across the room and transform into a fat man with watery eyes. Where had she seen those eyes…

'Oh my god! That's…Peter! Wonder what he's doing here… I always thought he was okay… maybe he can help.'

So, very, very quietly I whispered "Peter… can you see me? Third bed down. It's me. Lily Evans. I really need you to help me find Sirius or something. Somehow – I don't even know – I got transported in time or some crap. Either way, I NEED SOMETHING RIGHT NOW DAMNIT!"

Peter just stared at me. Then, suddenly, the world went black.

Later

I woke up to the clanking of chains winding themselves around my wrist. I was wondering what was going on when I realized – wait. Think Lily. You were in the hospital room. How did you get here?

Peter. Peter – James odd little friend. He was sweet though – he would never take me away from Hogwarts, would he? Or maybe… maybe he knew that something was up with the ministry. Maybe this was some sort of organization – to do something about it. But… Why would I be chained if they were trying to help?

I heard the small squeaky voice, apparently Peter, and a high, sort of evil one.

**(A/N: Peter is underlined, Voldy is italicized.)**

"My lord, I think it is Potter's wife."

"Impossible you rat – she is dead. Who is this woman, why is she important – I ask you to do one stupid thing – I ask you to find that scum Weasley from the past and tell him that he must act now or else I will personally kill him. And you find this woman instead. What would you like me to do? Give her chastity to you? That will not happen. You have disobeyed. CRUCIO!"

"I believe she is. Lil- the girl, I mean. She is quiet alike to the one I remember."

"Do not question my sanity. 'Accio' Continue, but remember that I am the one with the wand now, not you."

"Well- well… he said that she had the most stunning green eyes that turn misty when she is scared, and I saw them turn a grey when I knocked her out."

"Fine, worthless scumbag. I will examine the girl. Follow – fool – prove to me this is Potter and you may be rewarded. If not, you will follow her to the grave."

Meanwhile

James paced around. And around. And around. And around. And then… he stopped. And started again.

'I should've known not to leave her alone. I should've stayed with her. Why did I leave? Where is she? Oh god, I hope she's all right. I'll die if she isn't. Again.'

What was it she had been mumbling anyway when he found her? Perhaps it was a clue to them.

He reached for his pocket. Somehow in all the mayhem he had scribbled down her words.

They are flung into the world

Unknowing and afraid

Both have secrets that must be revealed

To help

The world is a harsh place, with many wrongs

That must be sorted

Or else, the worst shall come

These two are the saviors, as their replacements

Learn more about the saviors than they wish too

All in the end will be clear

If they stay away from the murky world

Underneath truth, good shall come

But if not, evil shall rule the earth, for years to come

Only when those who live now are powder in the ground

Shall another savior come

James was trying to make sense of it. But what the hell! He needed to know more. Shaking his head, he headed up to the boys dormitory, stuck the piece of paper under his pillow and slept on it.

Maybe an idea would come later.

**Special thanks to Circe la Fay – I'm thinking about your idea – it was really good! And thanks for writing to me!**

**Jamie Prongs – Writers block sucks. Perhaps we should organize a crusade against it. YAY!**

**Perkey Terkey – Aww I wanna know the story – I love them! Thanks.**

**IamSiriusgrl – I know you're probably cursing me. I hate myself. Pleaseee don't be mad!**

**EternalEcho – HIIII… um… yeah. Happy you er – liked it?**

**Beth5572 – Hehe! You're so polite! It cracks me up. Hopefully not literally, but you never do know with me…**

**Angel of the Elements – Not exactly the same people, it just applies to both of them and… well yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**Miguel – OMG you say looney! That is the coolest word! YAY FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Angelofevil – Wow… that was… long. Very much so. Okay… here we go: I think you spelled it right. At least I'm updating – BS. I am being a very bad girl. I hope this is longer, I can't really remember. Wow. You memorized the prophecy… impressive! YAY my chappie didn't make you mad! That makes me feel v. safe. I like being safe. You've said that you love my story 3 times. See! I took the time to count! Wow we are a lot alike. I meant jazz dance. You do hip-hop? I tried that one summer, but ballet's in my blood (my mum was dancing 6 hours a day and in the school part of ABT when she had to stop because of such bad tendonitis that she needed crutches of the dance floor) so I rather sucked at it. I'm just not that sort of … hip-hopy person. Lol. Good books, aren't they? Ick though – did u see the preview to SotTP? It looks HORRIBLE! I'm still gonna rent it and say its for my little sis though (who doesn't exist!) . OK, well I've gotta go do effing social studies (DIE DIE DIE)… Hope you enjoyed this!**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! You're being so awesome and persistant about it – I want to try to get to 100 before the end of the story.**


	11. In Which Harry Deals with Hormones

**A/U: I feel terrible. Explanations at the bottom.**

Harry was rather annoyed. He had grown to hate hormones. He had promised himself to stay away from raging 'womanly' hormones at all costs. Yet where was he? Oh yes. He was looking for Ginny, after she yelled at him for saying 'Um' to a silly question.

'I knew I should've stayed away from cooties – I knew it!'

After an hour of searching, he decided to search the one place left he could think of. The Room of Requirement. Which, as he would find out later, was where she had been the whole time.

So, back to the story. He found a door, and pushed it open to reveal Ginny curled up with a book, soundlessly mouthing the words with a horrified look on her face. Sadly, she looked up at Harry.

"It's here – all of it. I know what happened now."

Wordlessly, he took the book out of her hands. It was a diary, which seemed to belong to Percy (he had no idea what it was doing there. Although it was many pages, the time went quickly as they read it together.

It had been him under the whole set up. He had (rather stupidly) explained the whole thing in his journal – He had found a way to travel back in time and, on a mission from Voldemort, took the polyjuice potion to take the form of Remus Lupin. He started a relationship with Lily. He was planning to 'propose' to her after graduation, and having already been having a relationship with her, have an assured 'yes'. The plan was to stop Harry's birth all together.

Ginny told harry then, everything. He went through his usual mood swings – first he was furius, then sad, then just silent. Finally, he spoke to her.

"What are we going to do?"

This was something they couldn't figure out. Doing something to Percy didn't solve the problem of why they were there, and how they were going to get back. There were simply no clues to track.

However, they did decide that they would go to Dumbledore about it – something they had been reluctant to do after what had happened in their own world. So finally, after many hours of planning, they left towards his office.

**Angel of Elements: Oh my. I feel like such a bitch – I'm just SO stressed right now, with school ending and all these violin concerts and dance performances. There simply wasn't enough time to write! I'm terribly sorry about everything! I hope you don't hate me!**

**Sirius-Black-SFan: I suck. I know it. I feel horrible. I don't know what I did, or how, but obviously my muse is damn pissed right now. I really hope you continue on with the story (it's almost done!) and that you forgive me.**

**Angelofevil: 1) I suck. Please please don't hate me. Enough said? Will provide further explination next chappie. 2) Awwww that's so sweet that you said that! Thanks!... hope it's still valid after this! 3) Ouch – that dance stuff sounds brutal! My room is always too hot or too cold. Makes stretching a right pain in the boot-ey (Tehehehe – lurve that word!) 4) Sure, steal my excuse any time! It works quiet effectively. LOL though, just saw Bridget Jones 1 and 2, ever seen them? Bloody hilarious….**

**Jamie Prongs: IT'S THE WRITER'S BLOCK FAULT! More reason to revolt against those stupid little writers block elves who go around sucking the ideas from my oh-so-brilliant brain. Soooo sorry I haven't updated forever!**

**IamSiriusgrl: Why do I feel like I'm gonna be getting a lot more than 'double cursing' this time?**

**Beth5572: Whooops…. Sorry that I didn't put this out forever! Stupid writers block elves… they have taken a liking to me. AHHHH STALKER ELVES!**

**Perkey Terkey: OOOOh…. Sounds very interesting! Don't kill me please- I'm terribly sorry!**

**Hogsmeade Hunny: Glad you think so. I'm sure all my reviewers hate me though…. If you know anywhere where I can get armour, gladly inform me! Tehehe….**

**Flower Kid: Maybe, maybe not! (insert sing song voice)…. It'll ALLLL come out in the end… maybe! Please don't hate me.**


	12. False Alarm

Hi.

I know. It's been almost a month. I must admit, I have been thinking of quitting, but I know I would never forgive myself. So I just felt I needed to write to reassure you that, although this is rather false alarm-ish, I will continue writing. I have just had a hard time writing this – It feels like I have made all these dead ends for myself in the plot. I don't even know what I want to happen in this story. However, fear not, dear reviewer/readers. I love you guys, and would NEVER abandon a story… unless it was as bad as my first chapter series, Musings of a Bucktoothed Witch. It was really quiet awful. Well, I'm working along with my, also, muse-sucked beta to get our stories finished off (if it seems pre-mature for mine, I promise about at least 3 more chapters. But also, I go to a camp on the 25th of June for seven weeks without electricity… which also means I can write, but not upload. I want it over so I can start new ideas when the new book comes out!).

I love you all, please don't hate me and give your opinions on what I should do!

Love,

Whoops! Almost told you my name!

Duckies

**harrysbestfriend**: Um… well, yeah. Sorry! I'll definitely try to make up for my HUGE writing gap next time though!

**IamSiriusgrl**: I suck. We all know it. Please please please don't hate me! I'm having a rather horrible time figuring this story out….

**Sirius-Black-SFan**: Um thanks. I know – time travel IS confusing! One of my MANY dilemmas in writing this…

**Angel of the Elements**: O.o peace love and all that jazz… like it! Tell me any ideas for what to do about this fic if you have them! I feel horrible.

**Jamie Prongs**: Aww thanks. Where's the window? Must jump out. Can't finish stupid fic! GAHHHHHHH how do people write 60 chaptered ones? Luckies….

**EternalEcho**: I'll tell you how many people hate me for this, then perhaps if its not TOO many, you can do it too!

**robbie cupcake-girl**: The answer? I don't know. I KNEW 5th grade taught me something. I just happened to forget that it taught something important Outlines. DAMN!

**angelofevil**: awww you always make me smile. Please, please don't hate me! I feel so guilty – you risked people throwing VIRTUAL TOMATOES at you just cause you said I was your fave, and I'm letting you down. I'm SORRY! I promise to finish this. Somehow….

**Shadow00**: Wouldn't we all like to know? Ack is right….

**magicgirl45852**: Damn. Not ANOTHER reviewer with long, random numbers in their names. Uh-oh! lol I think we're ALL a bit slow with time travel fics – they're confusing, aren't they! Well, um, I'm not usually this bad at updating – so stay tuned! Tehehe – don't touch that remote! Ah… I'm quoting TV. God help me. Even if in my mind you don't exist, my religion says you do, so HELP ME! Erm… sorry… well, here's your introduction to answers from me! Rather odd, aren't they? Well… bye! Keep reading!

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE give me any ideas/comfort you've got. I rather need them…. And once again, I'm terribly sorry. Even this note was barely a page!

PS: I know this sounded like a chapter. I made it that way. I am a very kniving person. I trick people into reading my pathetic apologies.


	13. James decodes a prophecy real

Lily woke to the sound of moaning. She could not place it, but it sounded as if somebody was seriously hurt. She struggled with chains to help the person.

Only then did she realize that she was the one moaning. Slowly she opened her eyes and beheld her gory body covered with blood. Memories came flooding back.

Voldemort. Peter. Together. It wasn't a scam, a trick. It was real. Apparently Ginny's brother – Percy was in with Voldemort. There was something about the past. Percy was in the past, or experimenting with it, perhaps. If only she could remember….

James woke on with his hand under the pillow, grasping a piece of paper. Remembering what he decided must've been a prophecy, he re-read it.

They are flung into the world

Unknowing and afraid

Both have secrets that must be revealed

To help

The world is a harsh place, with many wrongs

That must be sorted

Or else, the worst shall come

These two are the saviors, as their replacements

Learn more about the saviors than they wish too

All in the end will be clear

If they stay away from the murky world

Underneath truth, good shall come

But if not, evil shall rule the earth, for years to come

Only when those who live now are powder in the ground

Shall another savior come

What did it mean though? He slowly thought about it; stanza by stanza.

They are flung into the world – well, he couldn't exactly say 'flung' but he was in a way thrown into a different dimension. It would have to suffice for the time.

Unknowing and afraid – of course that made sense – Dumbledore gone, and no guidebook besides a simple book of pictures.

Both have secrets that must be revealed – he knew that he was keeping the secret about Remus. Dully he wondered what Lily was keeping from him

To help – well, that didn't say much. The problem was, there was no tone in a prophecy. So it could be translated 'both have secrets that must be revealed to help' or 'to help the world is a harsh place' then it could split in the middle, here, or continue the stanza with, 'with many wrongs that must be sorted,' This was all guess work, but he decided that the first translation of sorts was probably correct – if he found out Lily's secret, and put them together, or maybe just alone, perhaps it might prod them closer to the answer of this mess.

The world is a hash place, with many wrongs – Well, the ministry was corrupt. It showed everywhere, from the school's choice of teachers, to the strange choice of Italian in the password, to the student's change of heart. Perhaps there was something to do with that low-lying lord, Boltemort or something. Perhaps not. All he knew was indeed, this wrld as very different.

That must be sorted – Well, perhaps that was the differences between his world and the world of his son's. There were many parallels, however, along with those parallels came drastic differences.

Or else, the worst shall come – 'Well,' he thought sarcastically, 'The only bad part is Lily missing! Other than that, everything's dandy.'

These two are the saviors, as their replacements

Learn more about the saviors than they wish too

These two were the trouble lines. He could make neither head nor tale of them. They stood out of place in a slowly brewing formula of reason. Therefore, he ignored them. It was all he could do, wasn't it?

All in the end will be clear – He hoped dearly that that meant he could go back home, and not worry about all this. Maybe there was an underlying meaning, but he did not have the will to find it, lest his dreams of all being normal again be crushed.

If they stay away from the murky world – A graveyard? Could it refer too something in mythology he was supposed to translate into real life like Hades and the River Styx? This had too many cross-overs. It was impossible to decide how to decipher it – there were to many ways.

Underneath truth, good shall come – Underneath truth could be connected to the previous line. He didn't care – he was tired and confused. He couldn't worry about all these details. However, if he stuck the two parts together, it made little sense. How could good be underneath truth? Why not even? He thought he understood the idea well enough. He had to dig under the truth to have good come of this situation. It was just the action that confused him. Completely. Utterly. To no end. 'Damn prophecies an their double meanings!' he moaned inside his head, but took to the next part – he was almost done. Anyhow – what else could he do? He was the only one with the faintest idea of what was going on.

But if not, evil shall rule the earth, for years to come – Oh joy upon worlds. It looked as if the earth was in his hands… damn. That was a whole lotta responsibility right there. Lots of things populated the earth. It would be rather bad to have the earth pissed at him for not saving its arse. Ouch.

Only when those who live now are powder in the ground – So if he didn't save it, he would have to die before somebody could. Yay. How fun. His favorite thing – dying cause he messed up. Well this was just going to be so fun, wasn't it?

'Finally!' His brain shouted! The last line! And it's an easy one too! Just a few words – no double meanings.

Shall another savior come – will another world super hero come. The end. Finally!

After carefully writing this down (this being all his findings in the 'text') on a desk, he promptly fell asleep on the spot. It was the middle of the night after all – there was a few hours left of possible sleep. He intended taking full advantage of them.

A/N: I did it. A little scaring from angleofevil got my muse right back. Thank god for death threats!

**Angel of the Elements: **Thanks for the encouragement!

**EternalEcho:** Yay! Now we both got out evil chappies! YESS

**Jamie Prongs:** LOL that always works, doesn't it!

**Beth5572:** Um… here ya go!  
**angelofevil:** Um… well, here's something good: You don't have to kill me! (looks nervously at screen showing your review)… tomatoes and broccoli are evil, I believe. In fact, so are all vegetables. Except perhaps potatoes. Lol – I'm a horribly unhealthy eater.

**Ihateharryandhermioneshippers:** Strong opinions, eh? Well, thanks for the favor!


End file.
